


The big Day

by BlackSixshot



Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [5]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Luz's family is there, M/M, lots of cuteness, luz is flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSixshot/pseuds/BlackSixshot
Summary: This was it, the big day! Luz was blushing as he prepared for the big day, but he was so nervous, Was Zeusmon feeling the same way?  NO time for that now.
Relationships: Zeusmon/Luz
Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925467





	The big Day

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing for La Graia between our ocs on their wedding day. Zeusmon belongs to her and here is the fluff that I wanted to write for them. I

Him being nervous was an understatement. He was staring at himself as he was tying his ties and did his hair. He braided it and he put some roses in his hair and he started to walk out of the room and too the door. He saw his mom standing there with a huge smile on her face. She took his hand and soon the big doors opened and the sound of piano music was filled and the pair of angels started to walk down the isle. When he saw his fiancé standing there in his full armor he started to tear up a bit. He was still handsome as always and Paz went to stand beside Zeusmon's family member and his older sister was leading the wedding. When it came to the vows Luz pulled out a piece of paper. 

"When we first got together, I assumed it was just going to last a few weeks, but fate proved me wrong. Zeus, you gave me so much, A home to call my own once we moved in together, and now you are here asking me to be with you for eternity. I can not begin how much you done for me, and how much I love you."   
  
Luz was smiling at him the whole time and he wiped his eyes and he looked at Zeus in the eyes and he smiled more seeing that his eyes were full of love and happiness, he watched as the other pulled out a piece of paper from nowhere and he unfolded it. he took Luz's hand in his and he began reading.   
  
"if someone need to thanks something, its was to be me. You showed to me a future I never imagined, you gave to me a feeling that I never tasted, you gave me love. I am the most grateful here."   
  
He read more but he stopped seeing his angel was touched and blushing even more, he reached up to hold his cheek slightly and the ceremony continued and Luz agave a purr seeing that his wedding bands were brought and they put them on. Esperanza turned to look at her about to be brother in law.   
  
  
'Zeusmon, do you take Luz Rose to be your lawful husband? To have and to hold, for sickness and health, or as long as you both live?'   
  
"I do"   
  
She nodded and the Darkdramon mix turned to ask her brother who yelled 'I do!' before she could say anything. She chuckled and he turned to the small gathering of mons.   
  
'I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss'  
  
They sidn't need to be told twice, Zeusmon pulled him close and he took off his mouth guard and kissed his angel of light on the lips while everyone clapped and some even cheered. Once they pulled away everyone helped themselves to the home made food

* * *

The newly weds were dancing together and Luz was holding Zeusmon's waist and they had their foreheads together. The slow music was playing behind them and they   
  
"We are now married, I am so glad it was you Zeusmon, thank you for choosing me"   
  
He heard his now husband chuckle and they slowed and Zeus used his finger to make his angel look up at him.   
  
"I should be thanking you for running into me that day, all of the happiness and love I feel now is because of you."   
  
He kissed Luz on the lips again before he could say anything and the pair would dance the night away and when they returned to their home they would do many things and then sleep cuddled together as husbands and they both were happy to have found someone that loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to her twitter if anyone wants to check her out. 
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/EsterLaGraia


End file.
